


Wenn man mit der Kausalität der Zeit spielt (Dr. Strange)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Time Loop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Zeitschleifen sind scheußlich wie Strange feststellen muss. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt woher er die Idee für Dormammu her hat.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 2





	Wenn man mit der Kausalität der Zeit spielt (Dr. Strange)

Wong verließ selten die Bibliothek während seiner Arbeitszeiten. Da seine Schlafkammer sich direkt daneben befand, verließ er sie auch dann nur selten, wenn sie sozusagen geschlossen war. Er achtete sehr drauf das alle Bücher an ihrem Platz waren, sorgte dafür das sie in gutem Zustand blieben und fertigte Abschriften an wenn es nötig wurde und er wusste stets wer welches gerade entliehen hatte. Er nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst.  
„Wo sind sie?“ Und er konnte absolut nicht ausstehen, wenn sich jemand ohne seine Zustimmung an den Büchern vergriff und sie auslieh ohne Bescheid zu geben. Das war fast so schlimm wie Teeflecken auf den Seiten.  
„Wer?“ Zwei Studenten des Kamar-Taj wichen eilig zur Seite, als Wong mit drohendem Zeigefinger vor Strange trat. Die restlichen im Hof beobachteten neugierig die Szene.  
„Die Bücher Strange. Ich hab ihnen schon mindestens hundert mal gesagt die Finger von diesen Bänden zu lassen.“  
„Und hier dachte ich, sie hätten gesagt es gäbe kein Verbotenes Wissen.“ Steven ließ sich von der Triade nicht beeindrucken und stand mit einem völlig unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck da. Im Hintergrund kicherte jemand leise.  
„Tut es auch nicht aber diese Bücher sind zu weit fortgeschritten. Sie sind außerordentlich begabt Strange aber auch überheblich. Das ist eine gefährlich Mischung.“ Steven lächelte nur selbstbewusst bei diesen Worten. Das selbe hatte ihm der Chefchirurg auch gesagt, als er damals noch in der Ausbildung war und dann hatte er einen Patienten gerettet, der diesem fast unter dem Messer weggestorben wäre.  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht ich bin einfach nur gut und seit wann ist es gefährlich sein Wissen zu erweitern?“  
„Strange, das ist meine letzten Warnung. Finger weg von den gefährlichen Schriften, solange nicht ich oder die Älteste entscheiden, dass sie dafür bereit sind.“ Dabei hielt Wong ihm einen drohenden Zeigefinger unter die Nase, bevor er ohne weitere Worte ging. Nach einigen Schritten drehte Wong sich doch nochmal zu Strange.  
„Und keine Portale mehr in der Bibliothek, sie lösen damit ständig den Alarm aus, das macht mich ganz verrückt.“

***

Natürlich hielt Strange sich nicht an die besagte Warnung. Wongs Sorge war einfach nur völlig übertrieben und eindeutig fehl am Platz. Er wusste was er tat.  
Er hielt sich jedoch dran keine Portale mir in der Bibliothek zu öffnen um sich Nachschub an Lesematerial zu beschaffen. Natürlich war es so um einiges Schwieriger an die Bücher ranzukommen, weil Wong ihn quasi verfolgte sobald er die Bibliothek betrat aber er betrachtete es als Herausforderung und als praktisches Training wie gut er darin war, diesen abzulenken, zu täuschen oder unbemerkt an ihm vorbei zu den angeblich gefährlicheren Büchern zu kommen. Danach schnappte er sich einen möglichst großen Stapel und verschwand in seine Räume.  
Die Bibliothek des Kamar-Taj wirkte von außen völlig Normal. Und auch der Eingangsbereich sah so aus wie man es sich so vorstellte. Allerdings war es von innen um vieles größer als von außen und noch dazu führten einige Türen in Räume die, wenn er außerhalb danach suchen würde, überhaupt nicht existierten. Zumindest nicht hier in Nepal.  
Einige Türen waren versiegelt und dies waren die Räume, die ihn derzeit interessierten. Nicht alle von ihnen enthielten Bücher. Einige enthielten auch Dinge. Mordo hatte ihm erklärt, dass es Zauber gab, die zu mächtig waren um sie direkt zu wirken und die daher dauerhaft an ein Objekt gebunden waren. Diejenigen die er hier entdeckte, dürften die mächtigeren davon sein.  
Dann fand er einen Raum. Einen aus massiven, uralt wirkenden Felsquadern errichteten Raum, mit nur einer einzigen Reliquie auf einem mittigen Sockel darin. Eine Halskette. Sonst nichts.  
Aber Strange erkannte sie aus einer Abbildung in einem der Bücher wieder das er ganz zu Anfang hier durchgeblättert hatte. Es hatten Seiten darin gefehlt.  
Wenig später hatte er das Buch aufgeschlagen neben sich, die Kette hing um seinen Hals und ein magischer Kreis in leuchtendem Grün zierte seine Hand.  
„Unglaublich!“ Fasziniert beobachtet Strange den Apfel, den er während des Lesens gegessen hatte um dem heutigen Linsengericht mit Ingwer zu entkommen und der jetzt, je nachdem, frisch und rund war, angebissen, gegessen bis auf den Strunk oder ein völlig verschimmelter Rest.  
Er drehte die Energie zurück und sah gebannt zu wie aus dem schimmligen Ding wieder ein vollständiger Apfel wurde. Zeit! Dieses Ding konnte die Zeit beherrschen!  
„Das Auge von Agamotto.“ Las Steven und blätterte interessiert zur nächsten Seite. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Hände. Wenn er es schaffte die Zeit richtig zu drehen, könnte er die Schäden an seinen Händen rückgängig machen ohne irgendetwas anderes zu beeinflussen. Und wenn etwas schiefging, konnte er den Moment immer noch zurücksetzen.  
Das Auge öffnete sich und grünes Licht flutete den Raum. Die Zeit bewegte sich und machte dann einen Ruck.  
Steven erwachte in seinem Zimmer. Draußen läutete die Morgenglocke. Er trug seine Schlafkleidung aber drüber hing das Auge. Seine Hände waren noch immer vernarbt und zittrig. Das hatte wohl leider nicht ganz funktioniert.  
Er beschloss das Auge zurückzubringen bevor jemand etwas merkte, vor allem nicht Wong, und das Buch darüber noch einmal ausführlicher zu studieren. Vielleicht stand auf den restlichen Seiten, warum genau es nicht funktionierte. Leider ging der Plan nicht auf, da er es heute nicht schaffte aus Wongs Sicht zu entkommen, daher verbarg er es vorläufig unter seiner Kleidung.  
Der restliche Tag verlief schleppend. Das Training war genau dasselbe wie am Vortag. Es gab erneut Linsen mit Ingwer und diesmal ergab er sich dem Schicksal und nahm es, statt sich wieder mit einem Apfel davonzustehlen. Er unterstellte dem Küchenchef faul gewesen zu sein und einfach die Reste von Gestern aufgewärmt zu haben.  
Steven erwachte und schlug die Augen auf. Die Morgenglocke läutete und er trug seine Schlafsachen. „Was war das?“ Fragte er in den leeren Raum hinein und schwang die Beine über die Kante. Er tastete nach dem Auge und ja, es hing noch immer um seinen Hals. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und wusch sich dann schnell mit eiskaltem Wasser das Gesicht um wieder klar zu werden. „Was für ein verrückter Traum.“  
Der restliche Tag war ein einziges Déjà-vu. Wong verfolgte ihn mit Argusaugen als er kurz nach dem Frühstück erschien und gab ihm keine Gelegenheit den geheimen Raum zu betreten oder an das entsprechende Buch ranzukommen. Während des Trainings, erneut Bildung und Handhabung von Energiepeitschen, dachte er darüber nach ob er versehentlich seinen Geist in die Zukunft geschickt haben könnte und so eine Vision des heutigen Tages im Traum sah. Zugegeben, wenn man an Visionen dachte waren das eher die aufregenden Verkündungen eines nahenden Unglücks und nicht, dass es morgen Mittag Linsen zum Essen gab aber solche Visionen wurden wohl üblicherweise auch nicht niedergeschrieben und überliefert. Er wusste auch warum, als er auf seinen Teller Linsen hinab sah.  
Die Morgenglocke läutete und Steven riss die Augen auf. „Oh nein.“ Er zog sich hektisch an und öffnete ein Portal direkt in die Bibliothek, um zum Regal der verbotenen Bücher zu eilen. Wie aus dem nichts stand Wong mit finsterem Blick vor ihm  
„Keine Portale in dieser Bibliothek Strange! Und sie wissen genau, dass diese Bücher zur Privatsammlung der Ältesten gehören.“ Stevens „Aber…“ wurde mit einem weiteren drohenden Blick abgewürgt, und das Buch aus seinen Händen gezogen. „Für den Rest des Tages sind sie aus diesen Räumen verbannt.“ Steven hatte bisher noch nie gesehen wie Wong Magie nutzte, er hätte darauf verzichten können es ausgerechnet jetzt zu erfahren. Mit einem Ruck flog er rückwärts durch ein Portal und musste kurz drauf feststellen, das verbannt in diesem Falle nicht nur eine Floskel war. Er kam nicht mehr hinein. Frustriert ging er essen, versuchte es danach erneut und stellte fest, dass der Bann den Rest des Tages genauso stark war wie zu Beginn. Sicher hätte er ihn mit etwas Zeit lösen können doch Meister Hiro war unerbittlich mit den Trainingseinheiten und schleiften ihn zum Übungsplatz bevor er ernsthaft damit beginnen konnte. Er war unkonzentriert und Hiro ließ ihn für extra Übungen bleiben während der Rest zu Mittag ging.  
Steven erwachte zu den Glocken. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen glitt seine Hand nach oben. Das Auge hing offen um seinen Hals. „Verdammt.“ Er stand auf, zog sich an und eilte zügig zur Bibliothek. Keine Portale diesmal, er wusste ja was dies zur Folge hatte aber weiter brachte ihn dies auch nicht weil Wong noch nicht aufgeschlossen hatte. Besagter bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick und da er wusste das Wong wenn nötig so lange hier stehen und ihn anstarren würde, bis das Frühstück beendet war, ging er zu selbigem. Direkt danach stahl er sich davon bevor Meister Hiro ihn erblickte. Wong verfolgte ihn misstrauisch mit Argusaugen und machte es unmöglich an das Buch heranzukommen. Kurz drauf kam einer der anderen Novizen um ihn zu suchen, weil er bei Hiros Unterricht nicht erschienen war.  
Er erwachte zu den Glocken. Diesmal ging er direkt zum Essen bevor er den praktischen Unterricht schwänzte. Oder es versuchte . Wong beäugte ihn zwar nicht so sehr wie bei seinem vorherigen Versuch aber genug um es unmöglich zu machen an das Bücherregal ranzukommen und sein Mitstudent kam dennoch um ihn auf Hiros Geheiß zum Unterricht zu bringen.  
Er erwachte zu den Glocken. Und fluchte. Öffnete ein Portal, stieß Wong zur Seite und schnappte sich das Buch um sofort wieder zu türmen. Er hatte etwa eine Stunde bevor die anderen Magier ihn erwischten und in eine der Zellen steckten bis die Älteste wieder aus dem Londoner Sanktum hier wäre.  
Er erwachte und versuchte es noch weitere Siebzehn Male auf unterschiedliche Weisen und hatte nie mehr als etwa eine Stunde bevor ihn die Meister der Künste überwältigten. Er kam so voran aber nur sehr schleppend und dann steckte er bis zur Mittagsstunde in einer kleinen Zelle fest.  
Er erwachte erneut. Die Glocken gingen ihm gehörig auf die Nerven. Es musste einen besseren Weg geben den Fehler zu finden und aus dieser Zeitschleife zu entkommen. Er versuchte es indem er die genauen Abläufe und Bewegungen der einzelnen Personen studierte. Nach Neunzehn Wiederholungen hatte er durch austesten herausgefunden, dass wenn er Anna und Maren während des Frühstücks auf ein Buch zu Schwebezauber ansprach, das ihnen bei ihrem bei Tisch besprochenem Problemen helfen könnte, diese Wong genug ablenkten um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben vorbeizuschlüpfen. Und nach insgesamt Vierundzwanzig Trainingsstunden für Peitschenmagie und Siebzehn praktischen Kampfeinheiten gegen alle Meister gleichzeitig die ihn ernsthaft angriffen, brauchte er nur etwa Fünf Minuten in denen er Meister Hiro eine kurze und beindruckende Vorstellung gab, um für den restlichen Unterricht befreit zu sein. Damit hätte er quasi einen halben Tag.  
Er erwachte erneut. Und blieb stöhnend liegen um sich in seinem Elend zu suhlen. Er hatte den Überblick verloren das wievielte Mal es jetzt schon war. Er hatte das gesamte Buch mehrfach gelesen, inklusive der Warnungen auf der letzten Seite. Ernsthaft! Hätte man die nicht etwas weiter vorne anbringen können? So was wie >Achtung! Benutzen kann zu in den Wahnsinn treibenden Zeitschleifen führen.< oder auch >Lass die Finger davon wenn du nicht den selben Tag immer und immer und immer wieder erleben willst.<  
Einer Lösung war er nicht wirklich näher gekommen. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen aber er brauchte dringend Hilfe. Sein erster Impuls bestand darin sich an Mordo zu wenden aber das lief in keinem Versuch gut ab. Die ersten Male glaubte Mordo ihm nicht und wenn er das Auge unter dem Hemd hervorholte bekam er entweder eine Strafpredigt zu hören, wurde in die Zellen geschleppt oder Mordo bezichtigte ihn sich aus Gier nach Wissen und macht mit Kaecilius verbündet zu haben und griff an. Und als er es dann doch noch schaffte Mordo zu überzeugen, konnte dieser ihm nicht helfen.  
Die Älteste war die nächst Anlaufstelle, nur leider war sie derzeit nicht in diesem Sanctum und die meisten Versuche zu ihr zu kommen oder jemanden davon zu überzeugen das er sie dringend brauchten endeten wie die Gespräche mit Mordo. Es dauerte einfach zu lange die Angelegenheit zu erklären und die Leute dazu zu bringen ihm zu helfen und dann war die Zeit wieder um und er lag wieder in seinem Bett und alle hatten alles vergessen. Frustrierend.  
Weiß der Himmel wie viele Versuche später, schaffte er es endlich einen Weg zu finden. Er erforderte das er sich demütigst bei Wong entschuldigte, mit Verbeugungen und Gebettel und zugebend große Fehler gemacht zu haben und flehentlich dessen Hilfe zu erflehend. Es war so demütigend aber er war inzwischen weit über den Punkt hinaus, sich noch um so etwas zu kümmern. Hätte Wong von ihm verlangt niederzuknien und ihm die Füße zu küssen, er hätte nicht mal eine Millisekunde gezögert. Auf den Knien war er immerhin schon.  
Er weinte glatt vor Erleichterung als die Älteste kam, das Auge Agamottos von ihm nahm und ihm half der Zeitschleife zu entkommen.  
„Interessant was sie da gemacht haben. Sie haben sich mit einer Art Rückkopplung selbst festgesetzt. Sie hatten Glück das ihre Schleife mehrere Stunden betrug und nicht nur Minuten.“ Steven schauderte bei der Vorstellung, in einer Fünf Minuten Zeitschleife festzuhängen. Er hätte es nicht mal aus dem Zimmer geschafft bevor der Tag erneut begann.  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte er zu dem Geräusch von eiligen Füßen auf dem Flur und gab sich einen langen Moment das Getrappel angemessen zu genießen.

***

„Was ist das?“ Als die Älteste ihn gegen Mittag zu sich rief, erwartete er schlimmstes. Immerhin hatte er beinahe die Realität der Zeit zerstört. Stattdessen bedeute sie ihm sich an einen einzelnen Tisch in der Raummitte zu setzten, auf dem sich einige leere Seiten befanden. Und eine Tasse Tee.  
„Das Mister Strange, ist Papier. Und dies hier ist ein Stift.“ Kam die völlig unbekümmerte und ernste Antwort. Stephen verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und setzte sich als die Älteste ihn erneut mit einer Geste aufforderte.  
„Ja, das sehe ich aber was soll ich damit?“  
„Sie haben für uns völlig neue und unbekannte Erfahrungen mit dem Zeitstein gemacht. Und ich nehme an, auf ihrer Suche nach einer Lösung des Dilemmas haben sie viele interessante neue Techniken entwickelt. Sie sollten ihr Wissen für zukünftige Generationen niederschreiben.“ Mit einem amüsierten aber sehr entschiedenem Gesichtsausdruck ging die Älteste hinaus und ließ ihn alleine in der Kammer der Obersten zurück. Kräuterduft hing in der Luft, eine Tasse heißer Tee standen auf dem Tisch und direkt vor ihm lagen Papier und Stift.  
Er wusste dass er von ihr noch eine Strafe zu erwarten gehabt hatte aber an so etwas dachte er dabei sicher nicht. Seufzend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal, nahm den Füllfederhalter und begann mit seiner Strafarbeit. Er würde sehr langsam und bedacht schreiben müssen, damit die Worte trotz seiner zitternde Hände lesbar waren. Vermutlich dauerte es mehrere Tage bis er alles niedergeschrieben hatte. Immerhin würde dieses Buch vielleicht irgendwann einem anderen Magier zugutekommen, der ähnlich dumm waren mit der Zeit herum zu pfuschen.  
Er überlegte wo er beginnen sollte und schrieb dann, mit besonders großen Buchstaben, die Warnhinweise auf Seite eins.


End file.
